


Frosted Melody

by Lizlow



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: Protect your charge’s life at all costs…This is one of the most important point’s of being an SP Officer. Total loyalty to the job, the promise to defend the nation, with guns and latent abilities of skill and athletics being them, they are elite members of the force.Perhaps… He had been too young for this. Too inexperienced.





	Frosted Melody

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older piece, written originally on my blog with the prompts "melody," "frost," and "devotion." This is supposed to be a mock-up bad end of sorts, given a sort of route for him (let's hope that the fandisk's side story provides so happy times too)! Yoshinari's a very good, young man... a sweet and determined young man...

_ Protect your charge’s life at all costs… _ 

This is one of the most important point’s of being an SP Officer. Total loyalty to the job, the promise to defend the nation, with guns and latent abilities of skill and athletics being them, they are elite members of the force.  


Perhaps… He had been too young for this. Too inexperienced.  


_Gh..! It… hurts-_

_It’s… It’s so cold… Senpai… said this was part of the job… it’s… supposed to be…_  


Preparation… This is why Kei Okazaki has been so tough on him. 

He’s always known it to be so. If he had been afraid of that, then he wouldn’t have accepted training in the program. He wouldn’t have written away the possibility of a long life in trade for defending the biggest figures of Japan. It’s nothing easy, but it’s such a high honor, and he couldn’t have been prouder. He’s grateful to have met so many people, to have understood what was written within every corner of the job description. 

The tips of frost bite his every inch, his breathing is weak but heavy still, gasping and grasping for steadiness, but watching it slip through shuttering fingers. His blond hair is matted as numbness spreads, all he can now feel are – tears? 

They’re so warm, so comforting somehow, and even in this moment, there’s the climbing of a fluffy feeling. Success, for her.   

“Hoshi… no… san…”

_"Please, spare your breath!”  
_

Is that desperation he hears? But she’s safe… She’s safe and that’s all that matters. A few blows behind, one shot forward, lodging, but it’s okay…  


He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t scared. No, he’s absolutely terrified, just as he had been when those bars were raised, when that gun clicked. He’s to always be in the line of fire, not her, so with swift movements, he displays all the abilities an SP Officer should have. Reflexes, speed, combat, power, injuries sustained but…  


All threats removed. 

“I… Sorry… I wanted… to make… that chocolate covered… cotton candy with you… And make you smile… more…”   


Despite her pleas, Yoshinari continues to speak. Just a few more words, _please,_ he has to tell her everything he can. A smile, give her one, something nice and gentle, these wounds are far more than a little. There’s swirling in his head, whirling, and she’s all that’s supporting his being now. He didn’t want to leave things this way. He wanted to finally confess everything that had been welling up inside him, explain everything about why he felt so _joyful_ around her, but life is rarely a fair bidder, and this is just as bad as Okazaki’s punishments.  


But at least those were affectionate.  


To think, not too long ago, the two had been able to spend a Christmas together! A big dinner, delicious, inviting, “ _Man! Hoshino-san, this really is amazing! So much better than anything I’ve had anytime recently. You’re the best! The absolute best! I’m really impressed!_ _”_ It had been a date, a real date! How exciting! Yoshinari feels so fortunate that someone like her gives him more than just a little bit of her time.  


Yes, every moment he’s managed to get close to her has been wonderful, she’s so sweet, so determined to follow _her_ path that Yoshinari could not help but want to provide his services to her.  


All a part of the of the job, but it’s more… it’s more than that. Okazaki trusted her, so he put his faith in her too, and getting to know her… that had been such a wonderful dream. He’s walked her home, he’s gone shopping with her, seen her smile, held her hand, and now…  


_…now he can’t_ …  


He can barely hear her, but he misses the tunes of her voice, the range of emotions that could filter through them. Each melody came together to form a song, a song that still filters in his head now. He had gotten to finally taste the home cooked meal she had been so proud of, laughing and trying to make friends with her brother, what a perfect harmony.  

It didn’t put a stop to this.  


Freeing her from the shackles of her every day life, putting a stop to what had arisen within Shinjuku, of course, he and Okazaki had managed to catch details, some they sealed away despite their orders. His dedication to the job that he and his superior officer had been assignment to has been consistent. Even if Okazaki tended to ‘punish’ him, it had still kept him going. He trusts him a lot, after all, so… maybe that’s why he’s sure she’ll be in sound care.  


He reaches up, strength leaving him, crimson stained on the fingers he sets against Ichika, “You’ll be… okay… Pro… mise…”  


_…he can’t see her face_ …  


He’s come to adore all her expressions; she’s so cute, and with bright eyes, he would shine and believe in. But now, they’re dull, mere shells of what they used to, non-reactant, desolate, missing.  


_…Don’t… Please don’t let her face be twisted… I’m getting the feeling it is but… I want her to be happy! Okazaki-senpai, watch over Hoshino-san for me! You gotta…_  


A few more, just a few more words… he’ll try to use everything within his power to get them out. He has to, this can be his last. Ah, it likely will be, won’t it?  


“I…Ich… ika-san… I… lo…”

But he can’t finish them, the chilling need for sleep washing over him, his eyes close, one final breath… and he’s released from the agony with the one final thought of _her_ beaming at him as they hold hands, that sweet melody playing along once more, forever devoting him to the core. 


End file.
